deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa vs Ariel
Elsa (The Snow Queen) vs. Ariel (The Little Mermaid) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Elsa from Frozen against Ariel from The Little Mermaid Description Ariel (The Little Mermaid) vs Elsa (The Snow Queen): Two of Disney's mightiest princesses to exist, but only one can be the most powerful of them all!﻿ Interlude Wiz: When it comes to being outrageously beautiful, ruling a kingdom and being a bad ass no one comes closer than these two opponents... Boomstick: Such as Ariel, The Little Mermaid Wiz: And Elsa, The Snow Queen. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ariel Wiz: When it comes to being a super heroine in the Disney world none come closer than… Boomstick: Ariel! The goddess of the ocean, and the lady who made you boys go into puberty at six. Wiz: Ignoring that! Contrary to her girlish figure this half lady, half fish. Ariel truly is nothing short of a goddess. Her family lineage dates back to Poseidon… Boomstick: Wait what! Her great-grandfather is Poseidon? Because Poseidon's brother is Zeus, and is the father of Hercules, and that means Ariel and Herc are… Wiz: relatives? Yes. Boomstick: Holy crap. You got a macho man and a woman goddess in the same universe. All we need is to add game of thrones, and.. Wiz: That's enough boomstick! We will not go there. Boomstick: Fine, anyway, Ariel possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. More than that she has rapid adaptability and an unnatural amount of thermo endurance. Wiz: That is true, She is known to have a certain degree of Atlantean strength, as she was able to move away an underwater boulder blocking her grotto with relative ease in the original film (which, in real life, an underwater rock blocking an object with an unbalanced volume would result in the rock being immobile and the door being sealed shut, virtually impossible to open, which doesn't even take into account water pressure and other related factors). When discovering Eric's ship due to the fireworks, she is shown effortlessly climbing up the side of the ship with just her arms. When saving Eric, she effortlessly pulls him toward the surface and manages to keep them both afloat while holding him with one arm. Boomstick: Damn, I wish I had a woman like that. But, saving her damsel in distress isn’t the only thing Ariel has accomplished. She was at one point knocked into a whirlpool that is several miles deep (Canyon Deep People!) and survived with barely any injuries.' Wiz: Such a feat would kill a normal person if not completely destroy the body of a said person. Another aspect of this endurance is shown after she turned into a human, although her first transformation implied that it was retained as her body was not being crushed while trying to swim for air (in real life, a human who is at that depth would be crushed into oblivion in a matter of seconds due to the immense water pressure). '''Boomstick: She also seems to be capable of rapid adaptability. This is especially evident in terms of her becoming a temporary human, where she learned how to stand in a few minutes, and moving in the same time span, which helps you when you have someone who is flexible in the middle of sex…''' Wiz: What? '''Boomstick: Truth be told it takes the average human seems to need a few months at the very least to learn how to walk, as well as quickly learning about the true human customs and abandoning her original beliefs about how human artifacts work, or at the very least not doing it in public. Thus, tells you that not everything is up there. She is very naive and was fooled by Ursula to give her voice up to be with a prince. Personally, I prefer the half naked with a tail thing.' Wiz: Despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intelligent and intuitive. Ariel is a master at problem solving. She can think with a clear head in the most stressful of situations, and on many occasions stopped many a villains regime with suprising ease. Impossible, perhaps Ariel’s most amazing ability is her thermo endurance, which she has demonstrated the ability to endure temperatures far more extreme than would be survivable for a human (especially one of her build) 'Boomstick: Indeed she has '''s'wum in icy waters with no ill effects, and in the presence of undersea volcanoes she has only been damaged when coming into immediate contact with burning magma. She also demonstrated this to a lesser extent in the films and TV series, where she went to the arctic with minimal ill effects other than feeling a bit cold.' Wiz: Yet that is second rate compared to her most bizzare and incredible ability, and that her voice. '''Boomstick: Wondrous to behold, especially when pulled out of that sexy throat. Ariel's voice seems to possess magical abilities. In the episode "The Evil Manta" of the TV series, her singing voice seemed to be only weapon that could banish the Manta from Atlantica. Her voice conjured an underwater storm that cast the Manta out of the empire. In another episode she was cursed that if she laughed her laughter would cause Sea-Quakes;'''' Wiz: However, this curse was removed by the end of the episode. Her voice was also able to awaken an unconscious Prince Eric. Although Ariel herself never used her voice in this manner, her voice can also be used in a far darker way, such as mind control, as evidenced by Ursula, while adopting the identity of Vanessa, using Ariel's voice to brainwash Eric to be her puppet as a means to get him to marry her, and thus ensure Ariel cannot win her end of the bargain. This ability can be further proven for the only way Vanessa's (Ursula's) control over Eric could be broken was if the nautilus containing Ariel's voice was released. '''Boomstick: But, If this was Ursula's own magic Ariel's voice wouldn't have been needed to cast the hypnotizing spell. (It should also be noted that the hypnotic quality of Ariel's voice is extremely similar to that of the Sirens from the Greek myths. The Sirens were mystical creatures depicted as having the heads of beautiful women and the bodies of birds (though in more recent years they tend to be portrayed as mermaids); their singing was so sweet and enchanting that anyone who heard it would be hypnotized and irresistibly drawn to them and suffer a watery death by wrecking their ships on the rocky coast of their island.' Wiz: Wow I never knew that. Boomstick: More than that Ariel (In the Kingdom Heart timeline) also seems to excel at Lightning Magic , Wind Magic (in the form of a protective barrier), and Healing Magic. Wiz: In addition, as noted above, she also possesses the second wind ability, which allows her to recover quickly from being knocked out. Boomstick: and when nothing else '''works Ariel can call on her trident to… Wiz: No, no we talked about this the trident belongs to her father. '''Boomstick: No you are wrong. You haven't been doing you research' Wiz: I haven't been doing my my research? You are the horny one who want her to win! '''Boomstick: Both are sexy, Wiz, but that is beside the point. If you were to go to the Disneywiki, you’ll see that I am right!' Wiz: Fine, I will go do that right now! ' Ten Minutes later Wiz: Ummm I’m sorry about that folks, but it would seem that Boomstick is right. Boomstick: What was that? I don’t think they heard you. Wiz: Fine, Boomstick is right! Boomstick: Woowhooo, In your face! Wiz: Smart-ass; so while it is still debated that the trident belongs to her father. This is utterly false aparently (Based on TLM 2) the trident was made by Poseidon and it belongs only to those descended from him Boomstick: This is why for a brief moment; Ursula, Ariel’s arch nemesis, was able to use the trident because she is related by blood.' Wiz: Thus, Ariel as Poseidon's heir and can call the trident to her will. That said what does the trident bring to this battle? '''Boomstick: Well to answer that wiz: because I did my research. The trident is shown to have various applications, depending on the will of the user. When its power is activated, it illuminates with a bright, shining golden glow and is heard to make a deep humming sound punctuated with high-pitched melodious tunes. Most commonly seen is its ability to fire destructive energy bolts. These energy bolts, however, must be fired immediately upon the ready, or they will cause the built up energy to backfire on the user. This is ultimately how Ursula was killed, as she attempted to fire an energy ray at Ariel that was implied to be unavoidable, but was impaled seconds before she could fire by Prince Eric and one of the ships, causing the energy to backfire on her. Triton has also used it to summon rain storms, and transform his daughter, Ariel, into a human. He is also seen creating a rainbow in the first film, and disintegrating the sea wall in the second film. Ariel uses it herself in one episode of the television show, to thaw dinosaurs that have been trapped in a glacier, and it is revealed that the Trident is activated simply by the will of the user. When the trident is in Ursula's possession, she creates a giant whirlpool in the ocean that has such force that it raises sunken ships from the ocean floor.'''' Wiz: I will not fall short next time people. Boomstick: Heheheh sure you will! Wiz: Aaassss extraordinary as her power and accomplishments are Ariel is technically exposed, open, and if you want to get practical naked. Boomstick: Butt naked With the exception of a bra Ariel is all exposed, and determining on how far her endurance goes can be punctured by any weapon or magical spell!'.'' Wiz: Even so, Ariel’s abilities may be the difference between victory and defeat. Ariel: I don't know when, I don't know how, But I know something's starting right now!'' ''Watch and you'll see; Someday I'll be Part of your world! Elsa Wiz: You have seen her power... You have heard her voice... And you know that when she lets it go there is little to stop this master of the ice and snow. '''Boomstick: Our one and only Queen of winter itself. Elsa is without a doubt a powerful sorceress. Our model on ice has demonstrated some amazing and sexy abilities over the course of her movie. Huh, I can’t get that balcony scene out of my head! ''' Wiz: Anyway, Elsa’s accomplishments speak for themselves with her inability to be cold, can unleash powerful ice magic, and be rather perceptive in the heat of battle. Boomstick: Elsa is most iconic being the Snow Queen, and as such, she has complete and total control over cold temperatures and the element of ice and snow (also known as cryokinesis and frigokinesis). With her abilities (that she was apparently born with), Elsa can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards. Most of her powers are unleashed via her hands, and controlled by her emotions. If she's happy and at peace, her powers would be under her complete control, but if she's stressed or fearful, she will lose control and cause great harm to those around her. Near the end of Frozen, it appears that she has gained more control over her powers.''' Wiz: Well, technically, it is still debatable whether or not she maintains full control over her powers. While the discovery of love help her end the curse. It is a question on whether or not she can still maintain it. '''Boomstick: Even so, her powers cannot be denied. She was able to turn the entire castle's ballroom into a winter wonderland. She is also able to create enchanted snowmen (both large and small), ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards as mentioned above, and more. She's also been seen being able to move ice structures at will. It also appears that she can control transitional forms of snow, as she was not only able to create solid forms such as ice, but gaseous forms as well; for instance, she creates a snow cloud for Olaf at the end of the film. Interestingly, it would seem that nearly her entire being can conjure ice and snow, as seen when she flees across the fjord - the water immediately freezes the moment her foot touches the water.' Wiz: True, Boomstick, and her powers are most prominently featured during "Let It Go" in which Elsa frees herself from the fear and stress she held, allowing her abilities to run wild. In the sequence she created her ice palace, a stairway for entrance, Olaf, as well as her ice gown. During the song she even points out that her powers protect her from the effects of cold. '''Boomstick: To top this off, Elsa is also shown that despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic. When Prince Hans' thugs attack her midway through the movie, she is able to hold them both off on her own.' Wiz: Which is impressive being that having no contact with other people, yet can read when a person is about to strike. This may stem from Elsa's Subconscious protection Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: When truly frightened, her powers might act on their own in order to protect her. In the attack by the Prince Hans' men, an arrow is shot at her from a crossbow. Almost instantly, a wall of ice forms as a shield to intercept the arrow before it would otherwise lodge itself in Elsa's head. So it's possible her ice powers may have a will of their own to some extent, where they respond to whatever Elsa feels. Boomstick: Which is why the curse started to begin with. ' Wiz: Yet, Elsa's most devastating curse, and one that is overlooked by the eternal winter, is the Frozen Heart (or body) Curse. Boomstick: If you are dating ladies with this kind of power don’t piss them off because once that ice is in your heart there is no hope.'' Wiz: It is shown that if she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. '''Boomstick: So it counts to have siblings!'' Wiz: Despite all these incredible accomplishments, Elsa is still mortal, and can die from simple weaponry such as an arrow or a sword. Moreover, Elsa's magical abilities get harder to control them more fearful she is, and it is debatable by the end of the film whether or not she truly has full control over her abilities. '''Boomstick: Even so, Elsa is one mean, white, freezing machine! Elsa: Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on!!! The cold never bothered me anyway DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Okay the battle is set. Let see who is the most powerful of them all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle! Ariel is few miles away from Arendelle, which is out of sight. Seated on a rock she prepares to sing, suddenly Sebastian pops out of the water Sebastian: Ariel! Do remember what you father said? Until he find a way to fix that voice curse of yours you should not be singing at all.' Ariel makes a cocky smile. Ariel: Sebastian we are in the middle of nowhere. What harm could come if I practiced a little?' Sebastian: ''You have no idea what harm you could cause'' Ariel looks around. Ariel: All I see are barren fjords and rocky beaches.' Sebastian crosses his claws turns around and begins to walk back into the ocean. ''Sebastian: ''Teenagers! Dhey dink dhey know everydhing. You give dhem an inch; dhey swim all overy you.' Ariel: I heard that! When he is fully out of sight Ariel looks around, and then prepares to sing again. Midway between Ariel's position and Arendelle. Ursula and Prince Hans are meeting in a hideaway spot laughing. Ursula: Do you have what I require? Hans: Yes I do. ''He pulls out a large nautilus shell Ursula smiles greedily. ''Ursula: Whose voice did you take? and does it come close to match Ariel's? Hans: I snatched it from silly brunette girl in Germany who wanted blonde hair in exchange for her voice Ursula: Ladies these days would trade anything just to make a minor adjustment to be considered perfect. That nearly cost me my life. Ursula looks at the gaping hole in her belly. I can't wait to get that bitch back at what she did to me! Hans: and I can't wait to get Arendelle, kill Anna, and see the poor excuse for a queen dead. Remember our deal? If Elsa kills Ariel then you take the trident and help me claim Arendelle. Ursula unfazed. Ursula: And if Ariel beats Elsa then you will claim Arendelle regardless, and help me destory Eric's kingdom. Ursula mumbles quietly to herself. Ursula: And then you will belong to meee! Hans: What was that? Ursula: Nothing, Hanssy buns! They hear Ariel sing, and the ground beginning to shake. Ursula: Alrigh, she is singing. Lifting the nautilus shell into the air Ursula activates the voice from within. Ursula: Let's see how strong the will of men are! Hans and Ursula laugh as Ariel's voice mixes with the unknown ladies voice In Arendelle "What do you want, Sven?" (voicing Sven) "'Give me a snack.'" What do you say? (voicing Sven) Please! '' While Sven takes the carrot, but before he can chew on it, Uaua share, ''Sven spit it out and Kristoff breaks half of it off, and begins to chew on it Anna is behind him with her arms crossed having seen the whole thing. Anna: I thought you were going to stop doing that?' Kristoff turns around in his usual causal unfazed gesture, and shrugs. Kristoff: Some bad habits are hard to get rid o-haaaa' The ground begins to shake violently due to Ariel’s singing. Kristoff: What in the world is that? '' As he tries to steady himself Anna grabs onto Sven for support who twitches his ears as Ariel’s voice starts become audible in the air. Anna hears it as well. ''Anna: O my god! '' It’s a siren!'' Kristoff: What’s a si- '' As he listens to Ariel’s voice Kristoff becomes hypnotized, and starts walking toward the water. Anna, panicked, tries to stop him, but he can’t hear her. Elsa appears, and freezes Kristoff's feet to the ground. ''Elsa: ''Anna! Are you alright'' Anna: I’m fine, but Kristoff isn’t himself'' ''Elsa: The siren’s voice is luring him, and perhaps every man in Arendelle to their death!' Anna: We must stop her and proceeds to leave, but Elsa stops her. Elsa: No! Watch over Kristoff. Leave the Siren to me. ' And starts walking across the water in the direction Ariel’s voice is coming from. Ariel is still singing when a Sebastian come out of the water, and leaps in front of Ariel to silence her. Sebastian: ''Stop, must I repeat myself to you again. You are causing a rack both up here and down there. You-'' A sudden blast of frigid cold air envelops Ariel and Sebastian. Being a mermaid, Ariel breaks through the ice unharmed, but the cold was too sudden and too much on Sebastian who is frozen solid, and crumbles into a pile of broken ice. Ariel gasps in shock and sorrow. She picks up the icy remnants, tears staining her face. Ariel: Sebastian… '' Lowering them down she looks up and glares at Elsa who standing not to far away. ''Ariel: You! ''You monster! '' Launching of the rock Ariel flies at Elsa, and gives her a right cross. Then in a quick motion bats her with her tail, which sends Elsa scooting back. Elsa: rights herself. Elsa: You have sung your last ''song!'' Ariel: And you have made your last spell! Fight! With her tail Ariel leaps threw the air again, and slams into Elsa. On the ground Ariel delvers a punch to the gut, a right cross to the temple, and was about to delver a killing punch to the throat, but Elsa delivers a ice/snow right cross at Ariel. With a quick icy wind blast Elsa throws Ariel off, and then give an amplified icy uppercut, which throws Ariel backwards. When she lands Ariel is dazed for the moment. Elsa shoots a blast of ice/snow at Ariel, but at the last moment dodges it. Elsa then begins to unleash a barrage of ice and snow attacks on Ariel who dodges each one, and begins to slowly make her way to Elsa. Using her tail as a launch pad, Ariel leaps at Elsa again, but she is prepared. With precise aim Elsa shoots a blast of ice, which hits Ariel directly in the head. Falling to the side Ariel land hard, but the ice surprisingly doesn’t take effect. Shaking her head Ariel's hand glow with electricity. Turning around Ariel hold her hands out and blast two bolts of lightning from her hands. conjuring up a ice barrier Elsa blocks the oncoming missiles. Aiming her hands in the air Ariel shots a bolt of lightning from above, but Elsa leaps out of the way just barely missing the lightning bolt, and lands roughly in the stony ground. Conjuring up some more electricity Ariel shoot another pair of bolts at Elsa who uses some counter ice spell, which block them, but one hit her enough to stun for a second. Lifting hands into the air Ariel summons another bolt of lightning. Elsa grimaces: Elsa: I need a new strategy: ''and with a wave of her hands a giant protective icy shield covers her, which displaces the thunderbolts attack. Elsa shatters the shield, and then unleahess a barrage of ice and snow attacks. Ariel conjures up a circular wind, which protects her from the on coming attacks. Elsa huffs and shoots a array of ice shaped spikes that go threw Ariel's wind protection and imbed themselves into her head, throat, chest, and belly. Ending the spell Ariel coughs on her blood, but with a wave of her hands Ariel quickly uses a healing spell, which removes the spikes, and before Elsa can attack leaps to the side and shoots a quick blast of electricity. As Elsa blocks it Ariel leaps at her and in the air bats her with her tail, which knock Elsa down. Before Ariel can make a move on her Elsa slams her fist into the found, and a giant glacier from underneath Ariel catapults her up into the air. Summing up icy wind Elsa grabs Ariel and slams her into the ground and then send her flying back up into the air. Standing up and getting into position Elsa conjures up a giant bats of ice, and when Ariel falls back down delivers a powerful hit, which sends her flying and crashing into the side of the rock wall. Three large stones fall next to Ariel who regains consciousness, and rubs the side of her head. Elsa laughs. ''Elsa: give it up fish legs. You are no match for a queen with powers over ice and snow!' Ariel looks a Elsa, and huffs. Ariel: Is that the best you can do?' Elsa prepares to deliver another blast of ice/snow, but Ariel tosses one boulder, and bats it with her tail sending it flying toward Elsa. Caught off guard Elsa deflects the first boulder with a quick blast of ice. The second one she throws over. With limited time on the last one Elsa creates a block of ice to protect herself. While her shield is shattered Elsa is unharmed due to her shield taking in most of it Ariel, but the force of the impact has shoved her next to the water. Leaping from out of nowhere Ariel grabs Elsa, and drags her beneath the water. Swimming fast, Ariel quickly and efficiently puts a lot of distance between them and the shore. Elsa blinded and unable to breathe struggles, and then goes limp. Thinking she is dead, Ariel stops and inspects Elsa who suddenly opens her eyes, and blasts Ariel with weakened ice magic, which temporally blinds her. Seesing the advantage Elsa swims to the surface, and make an artificial raft made of ice. Climbing out of the water Elsa regains her balance Elsa: Now I am really going to let it go! ' Aiming at the surface of the ocean Elsa unleashes a gigantic blast of ice/snow power, which the entire area. Stepping out onto the ice she notices that Her magic only froze so much water Elsa: Wha-'' Breaking threw the ice with her strength Ariel ambushes her from behind. Landing on top of Elsa, she then proceeds to deliver powerful and calculated blows at Elsa who seems to be losing, but suddenly a giant icy hand forms behind Ariel, and grabs her. Pulling her away the hand holds Ariel in a painful death grip. Elsa stands, and with a quick shots ice into Ariel’s heart. ''Elsa: Like I said, and proceeds to leave. Though her thermo endurance slows down the freezing process, Ariel is still being effected by the frozen heart curse. Ariel holds out her hand, and suddenly the trident materializes in her hands, which then instantly heals Ariel and counters Elsa’s curse. Elsa turns Ariel around, with a great surge of force destroys the icy hand. Landing on the ground Ariel glares at Elsa and starts charging the trident. Elsa huffs tired, and begins unleashing a barrage of various ice/snow attacks. Waving the Trident in air she blocks, and counters each attack quickly. Ariel: Is that all of your tricks? Elsa gets angry, creates 1000 ice cycles, and unleashes them in a massive volley at Ariel. Eyes wide in shock Ariel shoves the trident into the ground, and dives into the water beneath. Looking around Elsa leaps at the last moment, and just barely misses being skewered by the tridents. Before Ariel can move Elsa from a block of ice in the water underneath her, which shoots up. Wedged between the ice beneath her and the roof Ariel is pinned for the moment. Waving her hands once more Elsa breaks the ice on top , and at the same time forms another block of ice in the water, which acts like a hammer, sending Ariel flying into the air. Grabbing Ariel with the a mix of wind and snow magic Elsa slams her back down onto the icy ground. She prepares to drop a large ice cycle on her, but Ariel wipes the trident around, and blasts her with a surge of light. Elsa flies backwards. Ariel rolls out of the way before the ice cycle could skewer her. Crawling around the ice cycle Ariel finds Elsa on the ground. Her chest heaves at having received damage. Her skin from belly to chest is charred. Ariel makes a disgusted face, and starts to crawl toward her, but Elsa hand suddenly comes up, and blast her with ice/snow magic. Ariel pauses unfazed despite getting another blast to the head. Aiming her hand over the area she was hit Elsa numbs the pain with a blast of ice, and rebuilds her dress. With some effort Elsa stands, staggers and manages to steadies herself. Ariel: Perhaps we should call this fight a draw then? Because you don't look well. Elsa: I will not back down, you siren bitch. You will not take me down that easily! Ariel straightens herself. Ariel: If that is your wish... The trident glows once more as she charges it. Huffing Elsa forms a sword made of ice and leaps at Ariel and swings down. Lifting the trident up Ariel deflects the attack, and the two heroines hold their position for a moment Ariel: You fight light a fat sperm whale I once faced. '' ''Elsa: I am surprised it bothered to eat you! Ariel: Its mouth was so big a ship would a have passed threw it without problems, and the thing wouldn't have noticed! Ariel smiles. It reminded me of a giant Swiss Roll Elsa pushes off and hold her sword the side. Elsa: How is this relevant? Ariel tightens her grip on the trident. Ariel: Thats what it reminded me when I stopped it from killing people. I wonder if you will be a giant snow cone at the end of this? Elsa charges and Ariel deflects the attack again. Spinning Ariel bats Elsa with her tail again. Falling forward Elsa skids upon the ice. Leaping with her tail Ariel bring the trident down to skewer Elsa, but at the last moment she get out of the way, but her sword is destroyed. Glowing the trident brightly Ariel shove the bottom end of the trident onto the ground, which causes the ice land mass to melt, but this a quick freeze Elsa make as small raft for herself, but is unbalanced. Ariel disappears into the water, and leaps out from behind Elsa spins around and cuts down with the trident, which opens up Elsa's cheek. Falling to her knees in pain Elsa is unable to block Ariel who leaps out of the water and cut across Elsa's back with the trident weakening her. Gritting her teeth Elsa gets furious, and the winds around her twirl as the power inside become less controllable. Elsa stands Elsa: Enough! and with a great wave of her hand the entire area become frozen again just as Ariel leaps out of the water. With a quick shot at Ariel, Elsa stuns her, and then with lift up of her hands Elsa sends Ariel flying backwards. Elsa summons blocks of ice to hit her, but Ariel stubbornly dodges them in haste before Elsa's wrath. Sudden a ground block hit Ariel sending her flying into the air and landing roughly on the ground Elsa runs closer to Ariel, and pressing her hands together she forms a pair bookend like walls of ice, which close in on Ariel. Placing her back against one and her tail at the other Ariel keeps the walls from crushing her. Elsa slows down and stares admirably at Ariel. Elsa: You are one fierce fighter! Ariel: You are not so bad yourself! Ariel grins. Ariel: I fought tougher! Pushing the walls apart Ariel leaps out of the colliding walls before it could crush her. Spinning around Ariel shots a blast of light energy at Elsa who blocks it just barely with snow magic. Ariel then shoots three bolts of light at Elsa who summons a massive block of ice, which takes in the weaker bolts with ease. Splitting the ice block apart Elsa calls up a block of ice from behind Ariel, and with a shot of ice sends ice spikes leaping out at Ariel. Shocked Ariel backs away, but is soon trapped by the spike, and then three of the spikes stick Ariel one in the meaty part of the tail, in the belly, and her right hand. Elsa waves her hand and makes more icy spikes that pin Ariel to the wall. Elsa: This ends now! Then Elsa shoots a large blast of wind at Ariel. Inhaling the trident's power Ariel regenerates instantly, breaks the ice spikes, and blocks the icy wind with a protective spell. Elsa holds her hands in the air, and prepares to deliver a death blow. While Ariel like wise prepares the trident to unleash a powerful bolt of destructive light. At the same time they both unleash their attacks. Elsa's icy blizzard wind and Ariel's powerful bolt of light collide, and violently struggle for dominance. Elsa grits her teeth in frustration and fear, struggling to maintain her power. The bolt of light breaks through the ice, and envelops Elsa. When the fog of destruction passes there is nothing left except a strand of platinum hair, and Ariel floating victoriously in the water. ''Ariel: Turns out you get to be more water for the ocean.''' '''K.O' Conclusion (cue the instrumental version of 'Part of Your World' from the credits section of 'The Little Mermaid') Boomstick: O my God!!! Did you all just see that!!!!'' Wiz: This was a truly startling close fight. Elsa’s icy powers certainly held the advantage at long range, and Ariel didn't have a chance against Elsa on land due to the fact she has no legs, but in the end it was Ariel's mermaid abilities allowed her to outlast and outclass Elsa. '''Boomstick: Ariel’s home is Atlantica, which is at the bottom of the ocean next door to Greenland. Those are temperatures that not even Elsa could hope to come close to matching. Plus, While Elsa just barely managed to survive a falling chandler and get unconscious. Ariel was transformed into a human at the bottom of the ocean and was not obliterated by the oceans pressure, and more over she fell into a canyon deep whirlpool and survived without a scratch!' Wiz: Ariel is a mermaid, and with that come many advantages in survival, and she had to deal with a far fiercer environment and enemies than Elsa. '''Boomstick: Ariel is tough. She has fought and defeated her arch nemesis Ursula long before the deal was made in the first film. Plus, she has dealt with far more dangerous opponents in the past. Many of them sharks, other merpeople, super-villains, and even gods. Where as Elsa had to deal with a obviously sneaky whinny prince who merely had to say a few word to bring her down in order to decapitate her. Wiz: And that is not counting the trident, which is one of the most powerful Disney artifact/weapons in history. Boomstick: It once unfroze fucking dinosaurs from a glacier! Wiz: There is no doubt that the trident could counter Elsa’s frozen heart curse, and delver just as much destructive energy as Elsa's winter magic, but most importantly, Elsa is inexperience with her magic. Boomstick: Gaining control over your magic at the end of the film is one thing, but it take time to perfect such art, which Elsa’s has technically only just begun to do. Where as Ariel's abilities have been put to the test many times and have endured. Elsa' just didn't have the fins to win. Wiz: The winner is Ariel (The Little Mermaid). Trivia *Certain people who read this wiki page enough times might speculate that the mysterious young brunette woman from Germany who sold Hans her voice in exchange to being a blonde again would be Rapunzel, due to the conspiracy belief that the worlds of The Little Mermaid, Tangled, and Frozen exist in the same area at the same time period, alongside another Disney movie, Cinderella. * The Sperm whale that is mentioned by Ariel is Monstro from Pinocchio Next time on Death Battle The sounds of eight wings beat upon a burning plain Then from the sky lands four dragons White: Lung Tien Lien Black: Shruikan Black with purple belly: Maleficent Red: Smaug They all roar and charge Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Elephant777 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Princess' themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015